


Bittersweet Blessings

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Agreste Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual reveal, F/M, Felix is a good brother, I have no idea what I'm doing, Light Angst, Marinette is a great friend, Mentor AU, Miraculous Ladybug PV, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Please bear with me while I try to figure things out, Poor Adrien, Some Humor, Twin AU, summary sucks i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Félix Agreste was never one to think positively, or hope for a good outcome. After years of bad luck, he just welcomed whatever solution he received.But as he watched his brother leap from rooftops and battle the things he once did, he hoped to god that his brother would be okay in the end.





	Bittersweet Blessings

“Hello?” He called out, the halls carrying his voice through the once lively house. Cautious, he stepped further inside the spacious hallway, murky gray eyes looking around. His eyes narrowed as he continued walking, seeing no signs of life. How long had it been since he last stepped inside the house? How quickly had things changed? It was almost creepy, walking around the house he grew up in. He allowed himself to touch the wall, dragging his hand across it as he walked.

“Father?” He called again, unsure of what he was expecting to hear. Would he be relieved to hear his father’s voice? Bothered by it? He’d never know, for there was no response. He furrowed his eyebrows as he frowned. “Adrien?” He tried. Still nothing. He felt disappointed at that. He had hoped to hear his brother’s voice again after so many years. He kept wondering how long it had been. How long had it been since he left Adrien’s side?

“Fé?” A soft voice asked. He turned around, eyes widening. Behind him stood his little brother. He hadn’t changed much. His hair was a shining gold and had looked a bit messier than usual. Had he been sleeping? His eyes were still as vibrantly green as Fèlix remembered them. The only difference was the sadness hidden in his eyes.

“Hello Adrien.” He stated, looking at him. He wasn’t sure what to say, or what to do even. Should he hug him? Félix knew his younger brother always appreciated hugs. Even if hugging made Félix slightly uneasy. The younger Agreste walked closer to Félix, staring at him.

“I’m not dreaming am I?” Adrien slowly asked, unsure. Félix slowly nodded his head.

“I can assure you that I’m real.” He answered quietly. Adrien looked at him with a happy gaze and a small smile. He rushed forward, hugging his older brother. Félix grunted slightly, but allowed Adrien to hug him.

“There’s so much I’ve wanted to tell you Fé.” Adrien murmured. “So much I’ve wanted to ask you...like why did you leave me like mom?” Félix’s eyes widened. “Were you scared of staying with father and I? Did you not like me? Do you know how much it pained me to be without you?” Félix found himself slowly pulling away from the hug. Adrien was no longer smiling. “You’re a horrible brother, Fé. You left me all alone with father. You just wanted to run away from me, and studying abroad gave you the perfect excuse to leave me and forget all about me. _I hate you_.”

* * *

He woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around the room, reminding himself that _no, he was not in Paris_ and _no, he had not seen Adrien yet_ . But that didn’t cure his anxiety. He was worried about what Adrien would think of him. Normally Félix wasn’t one to care about others opinions, but Adrien was different. He was his little brother and he _loved him_ , and no matter how little he said it, when he was there, he made sure his brother knew.

But now he was worried about how Adrien’s opinion of him might have changed. If Félix came back, would they be able to have the bond they had all those years ago? Would they ever be close again? Frowning more, he looked over at his phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. He didn’t have to wait that long for her to pick up. _“Félix!~”_ Her excitement was almost too much for him to handle.

“Hello Bridgette.” He mumbled.

 _“It’s been so long since you called! Are you in Paris yet? When are you coming back? Is it sometime soon? How long are you staying? Does Adrien or your father know yet?!”_ Félix sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No, I’ll be in Paris tomorrow, I have no idea how long I’m staying and no, neither of them know.” He answered.

 _“Is everything alright?”_ Félix went quiet for a few seconds.

“Everything is fine.”

 _“Oh come on Félix! Don’t try hiding anything from me. Thanks to stalking you throughout high school I can practically read you like an open book! Now, tell me what’s wrong!”_ Félix paused. He _had_ called the girl with the goal of sorting out his thoughts in mind. He sighed, brushing his bangs back as he shut his eyes.

“I had that dream again.” He mumbled. “The one about Adrien.”

 _“Again? That’s the fifth time in the past two weeks. Once you see him and talk things out I’m sure that stupid dream will go away. You’ve done so much for Adrien, he would never hate you Félix! Besides, that boy doesn’t even have a mean bone in his body that_ could _hate you!”_ For some reason, hearing her words made him feel better. He slowly nodded his head.

“That doesn’t mean there isn’t a possibility, Bug.” He said softly, his old nickname for her slipping out. He heard her quiet giggle from the other side of the phone.

 _“Don’t worry too much about it Tomcat. I’m sure everything will be absolutely fine!”_ If only he could be as positive as her. Maybe he’d view things differently. Bridgette then launched into a rant about how much she missed him and how Marinette would be delighted to see him again. They didn’t realize how long they were talking until the creamy colors of dawn spilled in through Félix’s curtains.

* * *

 Marinette had been working on a new design when she heard the loud excited squeal of her sister. She jumped in surprise, as her and Tikki made eye contact. The girl stood up and left her room to see where her sister was. “Bridgette?” She asked, looking over at the older girl. Bridgette had a huge smile on her face, and it brightened when she saw Marinette.

“Guess what Mari!” She prompted. Marinette blinked, shrugging.

“What is it?” Bridgette giggled, the joy radiating from her.

“It’s Félix! He’s coming to Paris!” The elder exclaimed happily, practically bouncing. Marinette blinked again, before smiling herself.

“That’s great Bridgette! Adrien will be really happy to know that!” She said, her smile brightening as she thought about how happy the love of her life would be knowing that his big brother was coming back. Bridgette nodded her head in agreement.

“You can’t tell him though Mari! Félix wants to keep it a surprise! Although, I don't think you'd be able to say much since you completely freeze up around him.” She lightly teased. Marinette's face flushed in embarrassment, making Bridgette giggle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this chapter sucks and it's short, and if anyone seems out of character throughout the story! This is my first time writing with these characters so I'm still trying to get a grasp on their personalities! Please try to bear with me until I can figure out what I'm doing and can produce a good story for you all!


End file.
